Conrart Standing Tall
by Tsukiyo07
Summary: Yuri is now 18 and just finished High School. He's told he needs to marry in order to secure his position as King and bring peace of mind to the people of Shin Makoku, but Yuri doesn't want to marry Wolfram. Conyuu, one-sided Murayuu, and mpreg.


**This is my first Kyo Kara Maoh fanfiction and I hope everyone likes it. Of course I don't own the characters so please don't sue. I also hope you will leave reviews that will help me to write better stories and/or chapters. Well I'll leave you to your reading pleasure.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch 1: Take my Breath Away**

"Wow Shibuya, I can't believe we're done with High School already it seems like yesterday that we were running around looking for the four forbidden boxes all over the place." Murata happily meowed as he started daydreaming about all the fun he would have living with Yuri in Covenant Castle from now on. After all he couldn't vary well leave the poor defenseless, naïve, and let's not forget how utterly cute kid that his Majesty still was especially in the hands of all those beautiful _older_ demons.

Unlike Murata, his best friend, who was practically on cloud nine he just couldn't get into the same spirit about this particular topic, since it meant he was going to be leaving his family behind. He may never see them again because he no longer had a reason to come back Earth.

Sensing Shibuya's lack of enthusiasm Murata, being the friend he is decided to get Shibuya's mind off of being forced to leave his family, walked straight into a tree breaking his nose in the process.

"Amh…!"

"Ah! Murata are you okay. Oh geez there's a lot of blood. What do I do? Take you to a Hospital, but no, we're from the demon tribe so that would be bad. Ahhh…" Yuri scratched his head and walked around in circles. "What should I do?" Murata forgetting about his own-made problem tried to calm Shibuya down telling him that he'll be alright as soon as Shibuya's Mom could take a look at his nose. Before he could finish calming Yuri though some kid's soccer ball flew between two trees, as though attempting to drill itself on to the back of Murata's head, knocking both double blacks into the fountain at a nearby park.

"Wahhhh… Guess here we go again. Well at least Gisela can have a look at Murata, now." Yuri let himself be sucked into his other home while Murata followed in an unconscious form leaving a trail of red blood behind. However, to the on looker it would seem fairly suspicious as Ken Murata's glasses gleamed in that way that only spoke of the Great Wise Man.

Clear periwinkle blue skies came into view as Yuri just floated for a bit trying to regain his senses before noticing a shadow was covering his view.

"Conrad?!" Yuri shot up as though the water he had been floating on just a moment ago had electrocuted him.

"Welcome back your Majesty." Conrad with his eternally ever sweet smile made a slight bow to Yuri as he passed him a dry towel.

"Ah. Conrad, Murata ran into a tree while we were talking and his bleeding is worse than when Gunter's nose starts to randomly bleed." Yuri explained as he bent forward to help the still unconscious Ken Murata whose bleeding had clotted but still looked pretty swollen and beat up. At this image Conrart became serious and examined his eminence, upon his majesty's request, knowing full well the great wise man wouldn't 'accidently' run into a tree. Finding his eminence's injuries minor and currently sleeping decided to carry the young but old double black back to Blood Pledge Castle.

"There is nothing to worry about your Majesty; his eminence seems to be alright. I'll have Gisela fix him up once we arrive at the castle." Conrad smiled reassuringly, to the fretful youth whose eyes were beginning to water, and began leading the way to the castle with Yuri right behind him. Although he would never voice his desires or opinion on such matter he was rather looking forward to giving Yuri a ride if only to have an excuse to wrap his arms around such a slight waist and drink in his divinely sweet scent, but mostly just to keep his majesty to himself for a few glorious moments before being forced to share with his brothers, especially Wolfram, and the others at the castle.

Only too soon it seemed that Gunter came dashing out of the double doors rushing to his Majesty's side screaming at the top of his lungs with all the perverted devoted love he could muster.

"Your Majesty!!!!! Your Majesty!!!!"

"Gunter. Wahhh…" Yuri ungraciously squawked as Gunter wrapped his arms around Yuri's delicate neck and proceeded to fervently rub his left cheek against his majesty's neck and cheek humming away like a child happily playing with his new toy on Christmas morning.

"Hey, let go of my fiancé, this instant, and Yuri you cheater how could you let him hold you like that!" Wolfram ran up to the pair quickly and not too gently yanked the two apart only to replace Gunter with himself all the while berating his majesty for being a wimp. Next to greet Yuri was Gwendal who came holding Greta's hand.

"Yuri!" Greta enthusiastically ran to join her father and Wolfram, who was now bickering with Gunter, as usual, when the topic was about her father. Gwendal not bothering to join instead preferred to stand there at the entrance and surveyed the commotion sensing a headache already and a slight chill run down his spine. A moment after an explosion could be heard from another end of the castle but that being part of the norm no one even bothered to ask what was going on.

"Your Majesty, I hope that now that you're done with this schooling in the other world you'll be able to sit down and get your own work done from now on."

"Oh, Gwendal! hi. Um, yeah can we talk about that after I've spent some time with Greta."

"Grrr…" Now really getting a headache and sensing an ominous presence coming closer chose to leave for the security of his office.

"Do as you like." Gwendal retorted as he made a quick getaway threw the servant passage ways.

Of course, no one noticed how the smile on Conrart's face became even brighter, as the more people began crowding around Yuri Shibuya; however in contrast to the glow of his smile his honey dew eyes dulled and became listless. A minute shift in his passenger who was still resting against his arms alerted Conrart in his eminences new found awakened state. However, the one to greet him was not the wise man of double black but Ken Murata, Yuri's best friend from the other world, with goofy smile and all.

"Ah…It seems like I can't get any attention around here with Shibuya around." Murata lightly chimed as he saw the entertaining show that was still going on only a few steps and a stride away.

"Forgive me your Eminence; I'll take you to see Gisela right away."

**A few hours later…**

Everyone was seated around the table minus Lady Anissina to everyone's relief. For now Gwendal savored his freedom knowing it was only a matter of time before Lady Anissina would 'request' his help in her experiments. To the left of the soon to be pray sat Wolfram who seemed deep in thought or just sulking like a spoiled brat the face he made was the same to everyone at the dining table. Gunter sat between Wolfram and Lady Celi spouting hymns of how joyous it will be to have his majesty's prestigious presence without the need to worry about traveling from one world to the other, etc. Murata now looking somewhat decent earnestly nodded his head every so often and kept his mischievous smile extra bright all throughout the conversation. And the steadfast Conrad kept an especially charming smile while slipping glances as he drank wine to an ignorant double black. Nothing could possibly change to make the time at the dining table anything but pleasant or so Yuri thought as he looked around and gave a contented sigh before the onslaught of some unknown wind began.

"So, Yuri, When are we going to finally get married? Have you any idea how much the whole kingdom has been talking about our wedding for the past few months now, really Yuri. You're such a wimp. Had your fiancé been anyone else but me they would have left you already." Everyone stopped what they were doing as Wolfram one-sidedly carried the conversation as Yuri began to grow shade by shade lighter and paler almost getting a haunted look to his face as though he were a trapped rat.

"Mar-Married!" Yuri abruptly stood sending his chair backwards. Everyone's eyes were on him waiting patiently for what their dear Majesty would say about the arrangement knowing full well it was time he settled down and bring peace of mind to the Demon Kingdom. All except Conrart and Murata felt this way, their sympathy for the innocent King who was obviously far away from reaching maturity of that level overriding the 'rational thing to do' part of their brains. Conrart painfully remained silent, cursing himself and his powerlessness, unable to come to his majesty's aide even as piercing white ebony orbs pleaded to be rescued and protected from the path which was fervently being avoided. Murata only being able to handle so much decided to come to the rescue.

"Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself? It won't do you any good to try and pressure Shibuya into doing anything he's not ready for." Murata no the wise man spoke as he rearranged his glasses to give off a warning glare from the glint of the lens.

"His Eminence is right."

"Errr…why are you protecting that wimp! It's his duty to get married and to marry me because I'm his fiancé. It's only nature that we get married especially now that he doesn't have to go back to Earth. Hmnph!" Wolfram stormed out before anyone could notice the tears threatening to make themselves known and the reddish hues that threatened to eat his cheeks.

Yuri although upset that his plight had caused Wolfram suffering couldn't help but be overjoyed in being saved by Conrad and Murata; however, the battle wasn't won yet he could feel it in his gut there was more.

"Grrr. Your Majesty then **what** do you propose we do? The kingdom has waited long enough and they need a queen now."

"Hey Gwendal hold up, I'm not against finding a queen just against marring Wolfram. I mean the only reason we got engaged was because of an accident, come on Gwendal. I want to meet a nice cute girl, go out with her, and fall in love, and **then** properly propose to her." Yuri Shibuya shamelessly pleaded with his still powerful puppy dog eyes with a single tear coming down his left cheek and a slight tremble of his lower lip, truly shameless, but he had learned long ago that if Gwendal could be persuaded he would win the battle no matter what the topic and it all narrowed down to cuteness yup cuteness.

Feeling another headache coming on but not being able to deny his majesty anything when he displayed that face finally gave in but not without a compromise.

"Then if we have your congratulatory ball with appropriate suitors add to the guest list **then **will you choose a queen and marry?" Gwendal ground out through clenched teeth.

"Oh boy, Murata, isn't this great I get to dance with hot, beauty girls… girls. I'm so nervous. When is the congratulatory ball going to be?" Poor Conrart although beaming on the outside for his majesty's good fortune in attaining what he desired could only swallow back the retching sound his voice his soul longed to make from the anguish of knowing Yuri would never look at him just like Ms. Susannah Julia could also never be his. As for Murata well he was also disappointed but still couldn't hate Shibuya for his innocence or cuteness.

"Sigh. The ball will be in two months from now the invitations are being sent out this week."

"Isn't this great Conrad?"

"If it is his Majesty's wish." Yuri immediately noticed that something was wrong with Conrad and he had a feeling it wasn't entirely due to Wolfram storming out earlier. So it was his job as the one that had been named by him to get things out in the open and what better way than to play a game of catch and show the true sportsmanship spirit of catcher and receiver.

"Conrad let's play ball now that we're done eating." Yuri requested knowing Conrad would always accept.

"Yes your Majesty."

"Didn't I tell not to call me Majesty? You are the one that named me after all."

"Forgive me your Majesty, I mean…_Yuri._" Those incandescent amber eyes returned full force with all their glory shining brighter than any diamond and Yuri preferred them that way, but what he didn't expect was losing his ability to breathe. Somehow his breath hitched and got lodged in his throat making him react rather roughly.

"Cough. Cough….Cough."

"Your Majesty! Please drink some water." Gunter was instantly by his majesty's side giving him his own cup to drink. After the moment had gone Gunter then realized that his majesty was drinking out of his cup which could only mean one thing… an indirect kiss.

"AH! Your Majesty!" Gunter spouted out pints of blood and instantly fainted afterwards from lack of sufficient blood in his body. Everyone taking it as his usual random burst of bleeding for the day continued on as though nothing out of the norm occurred.

"Are you alright Yuri?" Conrart not understanding how his majesty could choke on himself was truly worried and wondered if the great wise man **had** actually 'accidently' run into a tree and if it was something to beware.

Yuri himself just couldn't believe he just reacted so strongly to his godfather of all people just in hearing his name for crying out loud. His name! Quickly recuperating after he realized that those same striking rosewood eyes were now staring at him so intently and with such concern he felt somewhat guilty for making him so worried over nothing that he was obligated to prove otherwise namely laugh it off.

"Ha hahaha…yeah I'm fine. I do it all the time back on Earth. Yup nothing to worry about so why don't we play catch now."

"Alright…_Yuri._"

"Cough…CoughCough…Cough. See do it all the time. CoughCoughCough. Cough."

**An Hour later…**

Murata could be seen with an unusual void face staring out of one of the higher windows at a perfect view of the back courtyard where Conrart and Shibuya could still be seen playing even though the sun had gone down about a good half hour ago. Murata adjusted his specks so that no one could tell what he was thinking but if you were standing right next to him you could hear him whisper the words that stemmed from his heart.

"Liar."


End file.
